Terra Invicta
by Legate Augustus
Summary: In a heavy AU of Fallout, the Great War did not happen. Instead, humanity united under a strict and effective regime. In this AU old familiar characters exist but not as we once knew them. This AU is to Fallout what the Mirror Universe was to Star Trek, the universe that served as my Inspiration. But Humanity is not alone and instead exists in a much larger galaxy...
1. Introduction

Terra Empire Introduction

In the year 2077 and on the day of October 23rd something marclous happened. Instead of destroying themselves, the United States Of America, Soviet Union and the People's Republic Of China set aside their differences and united under one banner and formed the Terran Empire. This miracle of a political union was formed by Roger Maxson and Robert House, who had convinced both powers to set aside their differences and build a brighter future for the sake of their children. As a result Maxson was declared the new Emperor with House taking the role of advisor. Maxson rebuilt a war torn world and took extreme measures to do so. He created a Stratocracy to enforce his new world order and arranged resource rationing, and lifted all ethical restraints on the advancement of technology. Humanity entered into a new golden era of peace and prosperity as the world was rebuilt, but under a harsh military dictatorship. Old cultural identities had to be erased as a new one was put in place. A much darker and violent one.

The new cultural identity was that of an Imperial Stratocracy preaching the ideals of Militarism, Sexism and "Theoretical Xenophobia". Propaganda was spread throughout the Empire. Service of some form was required by law in order to benefit one's fellow man. The role of women was reduced to little more than sexual pleasure and reproduction while men ruled the Empire. There were some women who were in positions of power but that is rather rare. No matter what role they fulfilled they were judged solely on their appearance and the amount of pleasure they could provide. The power structure of the Empire was full of backstabbing and assassination as anyone will do anything to stay ahead of the game. All of that still exists today while keeping some of retro 1950's culture that existed at the founding of the Empire. Miraculously the Empire has not fallen to Civil War and the Maxson dynasty has not fallen either, but it is not uncommon for an officer to mysteriously die and be replaced by a disgruntled subordinate.

Maxson put his Empire to work by expanding across the globe. Using scorched earth policies and genocidal tactics to reduce population. While at the same time making a law that said parents could have only one child and it had to be the offspring of a married couple. Bastards and their parents would be killed. The largest genocide in Human history occurred in that time period as nearly 108 million were killed and the rest subjugated and swear loyalty and obedience to the Empire. In the end the Terran Empire had taken the globe and redirected it's resources to space.

By 2102 Humanity established its first string of offworld colonies on the Moon and Mars, and lifted it's population laws. 2118 saw the Colonization of the belt and 2161 the first Extrasolar Colonies. From there Terrans only expanded even more. Taking habitable worlds and building colonies. When Terrans found an asteroid or inhabitable yet resource full world then they build a Vault like structure on its surface and colonize it that way.

On Terra seven billion people remain as most Terrans have been moved to offworld colonies in an effort of redistribution and reinforcement of their colonies. Needless to say Terra is still populated and powerful in its own right but people are happy. For they are not crowded and crammed into tight little spaces. Instead most of the Terran population lives offworld numbering at around 39 billion in total. This is partly due to the Terran lifespan topping out at around 170 years old thanks to their healthcare while retaining their young adult youth until around the age of 108 before aging normally again. This is all due to medical technology advancing so quickly because of the lack of restraints, and martial physical conditioning of all Terrans.

The heart of the Terran Government lies within the old structure of Vault 0 that was rebuilt and expanded to serve as the Imperial Palace. Throughout the rest of the world people live with a population density comparable to pre unification population density.

Terrans were able to save themselves at the expense of drawing from the vast expanse of Space and at their morality. Now Terrans enjoy luxuries once forgotten as they're no longer resource shortages, but service is still required. No one complains for they believe it is their duty to serve, protect and uphold the tenets, principles, and values of their Empire. Terrans are driven by the rallying cries of Terra Invicta and Ad Victoriam. Those phrases are what of inspired them to build their great Empire. Currently the year is 2293 and the Empire rules over 122 Solar Systems. Their unopposed expansion and way of life is about to change as their are soon going to discover that they are not alone in the vast expanse of space…

Terran Empire Organization

The Terran Imperial Space Force serves as the primary military force within the Terran Empire and such servers as its rule of enforcement and expansion. The ISF is divided into two sub sections; the Imperial Starfleet that serves as the naval capacity and the Imperial Stormtrooper Corps which serves as the Marine and planetary assault competent. Alongside the ISF; serves the Imperial Enforcer Corps. Which serves the role of Planetary garrison and law enforcement as Judge, Jury, and Executioner. With that in mind the Strategic Intelligence Division serves as the Empire's Intelligence apparatus. The fifth and final branch of the Imperial Military is the Imperial Brotherhood of Steel; the Emperor's private army.

Starfleet is arguably the strongest force within the Empire due to them manning the Empire's starships and as a result carry a level of responsibility with them. The ranks of Starfleet are as follows: Starman, Petty Officer, Master Chief Petty Officer, Ensign, Lieutenant, Lieutenant Commander, Captain, Commodore, Rear Admiral, Admiral, Fleet Admiral, and Grand Admiral. Imperial Starfleet organizes its warships typically into battle groups but most ships operate independently under the supervision of a superior.

Imperial Starfleet uniforms were designed with dark blue with golden tint. The uniforms were modeled off the old Vault-Tec jumpsuits only more militarised. An armored plate rested on the left shoulder. Various medals and rank insignias on the right. For a sidearm Starfleet officers carried a five inch knife and AEP-41 Particle Magnum that has the appearance of a long revolver with the barrel ending in a standard muzzle akin to the old AEP-7 Laser Pistol.

The F-312 Firehawk Strike Craft is the Terran Empire's multirole space capable combat craft that fulfils the role of both a fighter and a bomber. The F-312 was based off the design of the pre-unification Helion Arielbattleship. It carries two missile pods with eight joint-strike missiles in each pod, and twin laser canons in its hull.

Their are considered to be four capital ship specifications within the ISF. The Destroyer exists to provide cover for larger ships and handle small ship to ship engagements and carry out boarding actions; as such it is 525 meters long, 352 meters wide, and 414 meters in height. It carries 25 Point Defense Laser Cannon, 125 missile pods, and 15 Viper IX Coilguns, with a Startrooper detachment of a battalion along with a squadron of eight Firehawks.

The Cruiser exists to serve as a direct ship to ship combatant and such has a length of 720 meters, width of 425 meters, and a height of 510 meters. For an arment it carries 35 PDLCs, 150 Missile Pods, and 25 Coilguns, along with a Startrooper detachment of a Battalion, and four squadrons of Firehawks.

The Battleship exists for the role of large ship to ship, and ship to group engagement. Clocking in at 1300 meters long, 575 meters wide and 570 meters in height. It carries 125 PDLC's and 200 missile pods along with 28 Coilguns and a Brigade of Startroopers, along with 68 Firehawk squadrons.

The Supercarrier was designed primarily for troop transport and planetary assault as well as fleet leadership. The Supercarrier is 2550 meters long, 770 meters across and 775 meters tall. It carries 340 PDLC's, 450 Missile Pods and 32 Coilguns, atop all that it carries a full Startrooper Division along with 306 squadrons of Firehawks.

The Imperial Startrooper Corps serves as the primary infantry arm of the ISF. Their members are well trained and physically conditioned. Startroopers follow the ranking structure of Trooper, Specialist, Sergeant, Master Sergeant, Lieutenant, Captain, Lieutenant Major, Major, Lieutenant Colonel, Colonel, and General. Star troopers are divided into various groups; a fireteam is made up of two and lead by a Specialist. A squad is made up ten and lead by a Sergeant. A platoon of a hundred commanded by a Lieutenant. A Company of 500 lead by a Captain. A Battalion of 1500 lead by a major. A Brigade of 7500 commanded by a Colonel and finally a Division of 30,000 lead by a General.

Startroopers are equipped with standard issue XA-05 Power Armor and AER-43 Particle Rifle. XA-05 Power Armor is currently the most advanced form of armor developed by the Terran Empire. The design of the armor appears to be bulky but lightweight in comparison to pre-unification power armor. The helmet is designed to look akin to an ancient Samurai helmet with a curved back. The faceplate contains a downwards curve near the chin before coming back up around the nose in the shape of a triangle. A large slit is used for the eyepiece and can be set to glow red in combat. Aside from enhancing a users strength, endurance, agility, and sight; it also has a built in auto repair system, autodoc and a small jump pack for jump boosts that lies on the upper back of the armor. The AER-43 Particle Rifle is the rifle variant of AEP-41 Laser Magnum. The AER-43 feautures a foldable butstock and laser sight. For a scope it has an advance target finder that has a zoom range of 2x, 4x, 6x, 8x, 10x, and includes thermal, night, and standard vision. When fired the rifle releases a large red bolt that can be set to either a stun bolt, kill bolt, or incinerate bolt.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter I

The ISS Donnager flew through hyperspace. It was a Battleship and as such followed its specifications. The Donnager was a proud ship that had been in service since '87. It served as a patrol ship for its five year career. Scouting out the frontier and combating pirates. Something that it's captain Luke Rogers grew tired of. He was a soldier and craved adventure.

Rogers glossed over the data files stored on his PIP-BOY 7000 MK VIII and terminal. The Pip-Boy maintained a constant data connection to it and the ship's datacore. Rogers loved it more than he should have, but it connected him to the rest of the Empire. Every now and then he would tune into broadcasts from Terra, his home. He had enlisted when he was only 16, he now 35. Particularly he was from outside Washington D.C. The capital of the Military District of North America. His mother and father were scientists and he never received much attention as a child. That drove him away, into trouble and eventually the military. He didn't have any regrets for it lead him to where he was now.

He skimmed through the ships status reports. All systems were green across the board and they were currently in hyperspace. All the way out on the frontier and the edge of known space. Luke hoped that meant something interesting would happen. If they were lucky they might come across pirates. Then again it might not be that exciting due to the firepower they possessed. Yet for all the ships might the crew was inexperienced and that worried him.

Out of a little habit, Rogers pulled up his own personal file. He did this because he wanted to know just how much someone else could potentially know about him.

The Green text came up into the screen and he looked it over. His height was at 6'0". He had dark blue eyes with light blond clean cut hair and a clean-cut beard. In his photographs, he wore the same Imperial uniform he wore now. Dark blue with golden tint. The uniforms were modeled off the old Vault-Tec jumpsuits only more militarised. An armored plate rested on his left shoulder. Various medals and rank insignias on his left. His S.P.E.C.I.A.l rated at, 8 Strength, 6 perception, 8 Endurance, 9 Charisma, 7 Intelligence, 7 Agility and 6 Luck.

Luke continued to flip through his file. Examining his service record as a captain of the Imperial Space Force. In particular he looked over his service record on the Donnager. He'd started out as the Tactical Officer and served for three years under Captain Janet Rockwell. He laughed out loud as his file said he had been given command of the Donnager, after Rockwell's "unfortunate demise".

What had really happened was he began a relationship with her, used her, manipulated her into a series of bad decisions. Then he gathered a few of the officers and mutinied against her. Taking pleasure from her one last and particularly brutal time before she suffered fatal chem induced heart failure.

Rogers regarded it as one of his first great achievements of his career. The first of what he hoped would be many. The Donnager belonged to him now. It was his ship, his home, his weapon. His tool to use to advance his career and climb the ladder of the Imperial Stratocracy.

Of course that climb would be brutal. Never ending accounts of backstabbing, manipulation and coincidences. Everyone played that game until they died, it was the cost of serving the Emperor. The price of advancement within the Empire.

His door alarm rang and Luke looked up. He didn't know who would have dared to disturb him in his quarters unless there was an emergency. He pressed his thumb to his desk intercom and cleared his throat before speaking, "What?"

"Sir" a female voice responded "there's something you should see."

He grumbled to himself as he arose from his desk and walked out the door. The yeoman and his consort, Ensign Miranda Ford was waiting for him. She wore the typical female variant of the uniform. Shortened pants that could just be considered panties. Long socks, with a revealing top that showed off much of her cleavage. Her top sleeves only extended down the upper part of her arm and the top its self only covered part of her C cup breasts. Overall much of her body was bare and visible for admiration and the part's that were covered were still visible for viewing. She had long shoulder length wavy dark brown hair and dark blue eyes.

She saluted her captain and lover before falling behind him in footsteps. They initially walked in silence to the bridge. The only sound being the natural ambiance of the ship. For a battleship that meant something was happening somewhere.

The two of them entered the command bridge to find it a buzz of activity as the command crew looked over something. "Alright everyone what's the problem here?" Rogers asked in a commanding tone. Lieutenant John Ryan, the ship's navigator was the first to respond.

"Sir we have a debris field of some kind."

"You called me up because we came across a debris field?!"

"Sir," he said nervously, "It's not one of ours"

"What do you mean," Rogers asked slightly confused.

"Sir we can't identify it"

"So it's none of our equipment out there?"

"Affirmative sir, I believe it's of Xenos origin"

Rogers let that sink in for a minute. They were the very first Terrans to come across a sign of Xeno life, or in this case the remains. He looked at the data they had gathered. By the looks of it a battle had likely occurred and those were the remains of it.

"Any survivors?" Rogers asked.

"Not that we can tell but we're still running scans. We may have found a smaller intact ship within the field but we can't run a scan on it."

"Bring it up on screen" the image flashed in front of him. The ship appeared to be a dagger shape of sorts. The forward center was cut out and a cockpit was visible with what appeared to be an airlock in the rear.

"Plot an intercept course and bring it into the hanger bay. I want a Fireteam down there along with a medical and engineering crew"

"Affirmative Sir"

Rogers continued to look at the data screen as the ship drew closer to its target and finally began to pull it in. Nobody knew what to expect.

—

Startrooper Captain Rylan and Sergeant Dennis stood outside the newly discovered ship. They both wore the standard issue XA-05 Power Armor. Behind them stood an assortment of medics and engineers, all eager to pry that ship apart.

The two Marines readied their AER-47 rifles as the ships doors were pried open. Rylan and Dennis cautiously proceeded through the ship's airlock. Rylan peeled off to the right as Dennis went left. Rylan was amazed by the design. It was surely Xeno in origin but strangely human.

He took another right into what looked to be an engine room but that's not what caught his attention, it was the bodies. Two of them dressed in some form of black armor. He knelt down and softly touched them. Whatever it was that they wore it was hard but lightweight. Similar to his own suit of power armor but more like something you could strap on and certainly wasn't powered.

He rose back up and left to check out the cockpit. He could see a figure in the chair and turned to find the dead body, the dead human body. He was startled at first once he realized that it was indeed human. He cautiously extended his hand outward and touched the pilot on his face. Feeling it and wondering how that was possible. He quickly overcame himself and looked around the rest of the cabin. It seemed to be full of navigational equipment and star charts. Maybe those would give them an idea of just what they were dealing with.

He stepped back and double backed out of the cockpit and followed the hall out of the ship. Outside was waiting the engineering crew, medical crew,

the captain and his consort/yeomen.

"Sir" Rylan saluted Captain Rogers who returned it.

"Status report"

"Dead bodies, a couple of them in armor, one in the cockpit. Human sir"

"Fuck"

"Orders?"

"Bag and tag the bodies. Download the ships logs and get me a full report on it"

"Affirmative Sir" Rylan saluted as the Captain and Yeoman left the hanger bay.

—

"Alright listen up people!" Rogers yelled as he entered the bridge. "The ship we found out there has bodies, human bodies. Either we're not alone in the universe or someone went rouge out there. Either way that is not our primary concern. We have more pressing matters. Lieutenant Ryan get us the hell out of here and plot a course for Terra, full speed. Ensign Ford send a high priority message to Terra Prime, don't give details but inform Emperor Arthur that we have an urgent emergency situation and need a personal audience with him"

"Affirmative Sir, should I file a report with Admiral Sallow?"

"Negative I don't want him taking any glory for this"

"Understood!" She saluted him along with the rest of the crew. Roger returned the salute before exiting the bridge and returning to his quarters.

He entered into his calm little sanctuary and immediately opened a pack of cigarettes, and lit the first one as he began to smoke it. In his civilian life he would have preferred alcohol but that was too dangerous in the military. So smoking was his only solitude, that and pornography and fucking. Both of which were in ample supply. Not just because of his consort but because of how pornographry was the most widespread form of entertainment in the Empire. The number of adult performers and 'leaked' sex tapes that ended up out there. Terrans really only viewed their women as sex subjects. While yes the Empire was rampant with sexism, at least Racism has surprisingly faded.

He took a deep inhalation of the cigarette and blew the smoke out into the air. It really wasn't a good idea to smoke in a limited air space but he needed it. After all they just found a craft from another civilization. He hadn't decided yet as to be amazed or concerned at the fact. After all this was the beginning of a new era and possibly the prelude to the Empire's first interstellar war. Luke was a Terran so war was in his blood, if there was a fight he would join it gladly.

Luke walked over to his ashtray and crushed his Cigarette. He rubbed his temple for a minute as he debated what to do next. Then his door rang again. He checked who it was and found Miranda on the other side. He sighed before opening the door for her.

"Ensign?"

"Sir, I dispatched the messages as ordered and we are fully underway"

"Good"

"Is there anything else you need from me?"

Rogers smiled before responding "Yes why don't you stay for a few minutes it won't be long." She nodded at her new orders.

She checked to see the door closed and then knelt in front of Rogers. Looking up at him with her lovely eyes as she unzipped his pants. Without any hesitation she pulled out his seven and a half inch cock. She gave it a couple jerks before taking it into her mouth and bobbing her head up and down his length. Running her tongue across all the sensitive spots on his erect cock.

He lightly gripped the back of head as she worked diligently to please him. He let out a sight groan of pleasure as she fully swallowed his cock, then he started thrusting it forward giving her a face fucking. Nearly choking her as he shoved his rod into her mouth. She kept her back straight and her breasts firmly presented to him despite her still wearing her top.

Luke suddenly withdrew from her mouth and started pumping his cock above her. Using his free hand to hold her face in place as he masturbated. Feeling himself reach his climax and finally release his load of hot cum all over her face. She smiled as she received the facial. The cum splattering and covering her pretty little face.

Rogers took a moment to recover from his orgasam before letting her suck the rest of cock. Then he put it away and back into his pants. "Clean yourself up and leave me"

"By your command Sir"

Rogers loved how obedient she was and watched as she did as she was told. When she was gone he drifted back over to his desk and began writing a report of what had transpired that day. The Emperor would need to know as much as possible and Rogers only had a few weeks of Hyperspace travel to prepare…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Emperor Arthur Maxson looked at his wife, consort and Empress, Ava Maxson. Her nude form laid beside his. He admired her long light brown hair. Her emerald green eyes. E cup breasts, nearly perfect ass and tanned skin.

He admired how he had broken her in. Originally he had met her after his accession to Emperor at the age of 16. She was just 23 then, working in a propaganda center in Las Vegas. She originally was born and raised in Britannia but moved to Vegas after she joined the Strategic Intelligence Division but was reassigned to Propaganda. Imperial Propaganda varied in purpose and form. It could range from direct speeches or slogans to entertainment displaying Terran values or some hybrid. In Vegas those lines blurred very heavily. Ava worked in the entertainment subsection, particularly pornographry. Porn its self was distributed so often to enforce the Empire's sex values and to distract and pleasure its people. Keeping their minds focused on that amongst other things.

Ava worked primarily as a distribution coordinator, deciding where and which films would be sent out amongst the public. Occasionally she had performed in a couple of them. Arthur took it upon himself to view some of those films and decided to pursue a relationship with her.

He had quickly married her after begging their relationship. While she was hesitant at first, the lure of power drew her in as it did many women who entered relationships as consorts. She did her duty as a wife and spread her legs whenever he came onto her. Over the years she bore him three children, a daughter and set of twin brothers.

What he prided the most was how he managed to effectively turn her into a nymphomaniac who only displayed her urges towards him. Just the way he wanted it to be.

Arthur took his left hand and began stroking her hair. Lightly moving it out of her face while awakening her at the same time. Her emerald eyes flashed open and she smiled at him. Arthur leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Moving his hand down her slender frame and to her thighs. She let out a soft moan as Arthur made his way to her pussy, rubbing and slightly penetrating it with his fingers.

He broke the kiss to move down to her breasts, sucking away at her nipples as she moaned with pleasure. Her hands exploring his body and making their way downwards to free his manhood. Her hands wrapped his nine inch manhood and gave a tug. Bringing it out outward and erect towards her.

He spread her legs and slid his cock inside of her. Holding it on the edge as he suspended himself above her. "You ready?" He asked

"Fuck me good" she begged in her clear Britinian accent.

He thrusted into her and she let out a moan as she laid back on the bed. Arthur gave her a second thrust to ease her into it. Followed by a third. She laid her hands on the edges of the bed and closed her eyes. "Please fuck me" she whispered. Arthur smiled as he was more than happy to please her and began fucking her nice and hard. Her moans rose in volume and passion with every thrust. Breaking her resistance and bringing nothing but lust into her heart. She didn't exactly love her husband but she loved the sex they had and the children she had birthed as a result of it.

Arthur groped her right breast as her left jiggled. Her whole body moving with the force of his thrusts. Her moans loud and passionate as her husband pounded her to the point of orgasam. He released his grip of her breasts and lowered himself down onto her. Pressing their bodies together as he thrusted with all his force.

"AHHH!" She screamed "don't stop I'm close, please don't stop" she gripped the bedsheets so tightly that they almost ripped. Her breathing was hard and labored.

It wasn't that Arthur was that particularly good at sex. It was just that Ava was the prime example and role model for the sexual servant that the Empire was turning all women into it. Completely addicted to sex and feeling pleasure at the littlest act.

Ava craned her head back as she let out a couple screams of hornyness. She dug her fingers into the bed as her body began to shake. Her breathing was barely stable as her urges controlled her. She wrapped her legs a around Arthur's back and grabbed the base of his cock. Trying to pump it but Arthur grabbed her arms and pinned them down.

She loved the way he dominated her and that was the final straw. She shrieked, almost hallowed with pleasure as her entire body shook and her pussy exploded. Her cum started squirting out and all over Arthur's cock. Arthur simply kept thrusting inside of her as her orgasam overtook her. Exhausted she collapsed and sank into the bed. Her legs sliding off her husbands back and onto the bed. Her body surrendering to exhaustion.

Arthur withdrew from her leaky cunt and gave his cock a couple pumps. Looking on at his wife who had just been driven to orgasm and finished. She was exhausted but he wasn't done with her. He gripped her side and turned her over. Putting his cock back into her pussy but from behind. Gripping her ass as he fucked her like an animal. Her ass rippling as the bed rocked in sync with his thrusts. Every single one brining an exhausted moan out of her lips. He lowered himself onto her as he thrusted into her. Putting his hands underneath her and gripping her breasts.

Her own hands wandered around the bed as she tried to keep it together. She doubted she could endure another orgasm like her last without passing out. If she passed out that wouldn't stop Arthur from continuing and she would not stand for being cheated out of her pleasure and being fucked while asleep. Although she had awoken once to a cock inside of her pussy when she worked for propaganda. She apparently annoyed her assistant. A young kid that was only 17 so one night he snuck into her quarters and practically raped her.

When it was over she decided she had actually enjoyed it and developed a fetish for being dominated and raped. So she began an affair with him and once she was to be married to Arthur, she killed the kid.

Arthur rose upwards and pressed her down as he thrusted into her hard. He himself was close to orgasm and quickly flipped her. She looked up at him as he gave her a last couple dozen thrusts before withdrawing and bringing his cock up to her breasts. She pressed them together as he fucked her tits. She looked up at him and that was enough to finish him off. He came hard and painted her tits, neck and face with his cum. Covering it with his seed.

He pulled his cock off of her and she gripped it. Giving it a couple sucks to clean him off before pushing it out of her mouth. He took it and put it back inside his pants before he laid back onto the bed. Letting his post orgasmic bliss take control of him as he drifted off to sleep. He needed his rest before the next day as the Donnager would be pulling into port with whatever important cargo was so urgent as to warrant a full burn all the way across the Empire.

Luke Rogers entered the Imperial Throne room within the Imperial Palace. It was large and covered with the banners of the Empire and its governmental divisions. He counted nearly five power armoured guards on each side of the wall. The Sentinels they were called. Outfitted with cybernetics that removed the need for them to rest, eat and dispose of body waste. They were constantly by the side of the Imperial Family and the most elite soldiers of the Imperial Family's private army/bodyguard unit; the Brotherhood of Steel, an elite force that numbered nearly 100,000 strong. The Brotherhood seemed to a Neo-Knightly order and its members were recruited and trained from birth.

More importantly on a raised dais sat two occupied thrones. One belonging to the Emperor. Who was dressed in his imperial uniform. Black clothing similar to the uniform of the Imperial Space Force. With a gold outline and an orange cape carrying the symbol of the Empire. Displaying Terra with a sword down the center and the moon in orbit. Stitched in white on an orange field.

A few feet in front of him and a level below him by a couple feet of elevation sat the Empress. She was as beautiful and seductive as everyone suspected. She wore a golden variant of the female variant of the Imperial uniform. Bringing her assets to full display. She sat straight and comfortable on her throne. Comfortable and firm. Her eyes were fixated on him as were Arthurs. While Arthur studied him for the purpose of intent and judgement of loyalty. Ava studied Luke with the intent of lust. Taking note of any attractive feature and ensuring that Luke was aware of how Sexual the Empress was, but that she belonged to the Emperor and that as Empress she held power over her subjects just as the Emperor did. Marriage meant more than sex it meant power.

Luke bowed before his monarchs, lowering his head out if respect.

"Rise Captain" spoke the Emperor, "now what was so urgent as to warrant your desertion of patrol and secrecy."

"Your Majesty's," Luke said as he rose to his feet. "we found something out in deep space, something that couldn't be discussed over a comm relay." he singled backwards and Ensign Ford and a couple of Startroopers followed him into the Throne Room. Along with a small group of techinations carrying a pair of body bags. They dropped them on the floor, revealing them to be human.

The Empress was the first to speak. "You found a couple of Terrans out in deep space and felt that was worthy of calling an emergency meeting with us" her Britannian ascent made her sound as slutty and commanding as she was.

"No your Majesty. They're not Terran. We found an unidentified craft drifting amongst a debris field. We pulled it into our hanger and discovered it to be of Xeno design. Which at first we felt it could be some rouge civilization but I had my medical personnel perform an examination. They appear to be Terran but there's enough differences to consider them to be xeno."

"Describe differences" quipped the Empress.

"Unknown DNA. Xeno in origin, but that's not the most surprising. We found a small microscopic organism within the cells. At least that's what we believe"

"So we're really not alone" Arthur said with a bit of nervousness.

"No sir. We're dealing with something entirely new"

"Captain, we need to find more information about this new discovery. Admiral Sallow is in need of a new Commodore. I am going to promote you to that rank and order you to report to him as well as assine the Cruisers; Cloumbia and Avenger to your command. Together the two of you will assemble a task force and begin a search for new information. You will keep my updated. I will have all other information forwarded to you by the time your ship is ready to depart."

"Understood sir"

"Good, now see to it that your ship is stocked with anything and everything you are in need of. Anything you need will be provided. Furthermore I will alert the Admiral of your mission"

"By your command your Majesty" Luke bowed before them and took one last quick glance at the Empress. She caught his eye and gave a seductive smile before sending him on his way. Miranda and his entourage followed him out of the throne room.

Luke was happy at his promotion but he knew that an assignment to Sallow would be more dangerous than the Emperor may have thought, Luke knew at some point one of them was going to try to kill the other. After all it's how Sallow rose so high and defended his position. He was the prime example of an Imperial Officer, everything that Luke aspired to be…


End file.
